Megaman Battle Network: Zero
by Konstantino
Summary: Danger had spread through The Cyber World as a new virus had been relesed: The Zero Virus. Know one knew where it came from, but Lan Hikari was determined to find out. However, this virus finds Lan before Lan finds it...
1. Restart Life

**Megaman Battle Network: Zero**

_A Fan fiction created by Konstantino_

**Restart Life**

"Lan, we're going to be late!" Maylu said in her white dress. She opened the door to find Lan wearing a suit, jumping up and down, trying to put his black sock on.

"Er...Hey Maylu." Lan said embarrassed. Maylu giggled.

"Lan! We're going to be late for the party!" Maylu shrugged.

"Yeah...I know." Lan replied. "We have to leave now." Lan was about to put his shoes on, and then he looked at Maylu, his mouth dropped open. His eyes glared at her, and he wouldn't dare blink.

"Wow Maylu...look at you. You look fantastic!" Lan said.

"Hehe...Why thank you Lan!" Maylu replied. Lan put his dress shoes on. His suit looked too big for him.  
"Lan, what's wrong? You look like you just went through your dad's closet to wear something for the party!" Maylu laughed.

"Yeah...I guess I bought it a couple sizes too big." Lan replied.

"Try Four." Maylu laughed. Lan joined her. Then Lan walked next to Maylu, and Maylu grabbed his arm.

"Lets go now, Lan." Maylu said. They walked down the hall, down the stairs, and out the door without saying hi to Mrs. Hikari. Maylu didn't let go of his arm.

"Maylu...why are you holding my arm so tight?" Lan asked. His face was red.

"Lan...we're only allowed in as a couple. Remember?" Maylu replied.

"Oh...right." Lan said. They walked down the streets of ACDC Town, looking for the Metro Line. Suddenly, a boy about Lan's age walked by, and took a glimpse at Lan.

_"So that's the famous Lan Hikari..." _The boy thought. _"Looks like I'll be deleting Megaman sooner then I thought." _

Lan and Maylu had finally made it to Yai's party. They went inside the giant mansion. Yai only got the best from her parents.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Lan said.

"Yep! Yai told me it would look like this..." Maylu replied. Lan looked around, admiring the art pieces on the walls. Then he saw Chaud, sitting on the handrail next to the stairs. Lan was surprised.

"What's Chaud doing here!?" Lan asked.

"Hmm...Weird. I though Yai hated Chaud. Why did she invite him?" Maylu wondered.

"Maybe she didn't." Lan said angrily. Lan and Chaud had been Net Rivals since they both could remember. Chaud was cocky, and Lan always responded to that angrily. He walked up to Chaud.

"What are you doing here Chaud!?" Lan asked.

"I knew you'd be here Lan..." Chaud said.

"Why are YOU here?" Lan asked again.

"I decided to...invite myself." Chaud lied. Lan took out his PET.

"You shouldn't be here! I challenge Protoman to a Net Battle!" Lan said. Chaud laughed.

"You'd only lose to me. A third-rank Net Battler like you should never challenge me. I accept."

"Grr..." Lan coughed out. He found an Air Conditioning Unit, and Jacked in. "Megaman, Jack in! Execute!" With that, he plugged his PET in. Chaud did the same.

"Protoman, Jack in! Execute!"

"Why, hello there Megaman." Protoman said coolly.

"Hey Protoman." Megaman replied. "I guess Chaud and Lan got into another fight."

"I guess so." Protoman replied. "Let's do this." Megaman nodded.

Lan took out three mini boomer chips.

"Mini Boomer, Download!" He inserted the three chips into his PET. Chaud took out one Long Blade chip.

"Long Blade, Download!" Chaud inserted his chip.

Instantly, a pack of Mini Boomer bombs appeared on Megaman's back. Megaman took out two, and held one in each hand. Protoman's left hand turned into a Long Blade. Protoman dashed at Megaman.

"You're going to lose this battle, kid." Protoman said.

"Hmph! Try me!" Megaman replied. He threw a mini boomer at Protoman. Smoke appeared all around Protoman. Megaman couldn't see him. Soon, the smoke cleared up, and Megaman spotted Protoman jumping out of the smoke. He landed in front of Megaman, and slashed at him with his Long Blade. Megaman yelled out in pain, and then shook it off. Mini Boomers aren't going to do the on Megaman! I need a chip to help you..." Lan thought to himself. What chip to download? He searched his Chip Folder, and finally found something that could be effective: A Cannon.

"Cannon, Download!" Lan inserted the Cannon Chip.

Instantly, Megaman's Left hand became a green Cannon. Megaman started shooting at Protoman, but he was way too fast.

"There's no way you can beat me with those lousy chips, Megaman!" Protoman shouted.

"We'll see Protoman..." Megaman replied. Megaman shot a couple more times, missing Protoman.

"Darn it..." Megaman said.

"Protoman, it's time to delete this third-rank Net Battler!" Chaud shouted to his Pet. Protoman nodded. Chaud took out a rare chip. It was hard to see what it was.

"Red Sun, Download!" Chaud shouted.

Protoman became filled with a huge powerful energy. Megaman shot Protoman again, and Protoman quickly dodged. Protoman appeared behind Megaman, and then commanded his chip to take action.

"Red Sun!" Protoman roared. With that, there was no way Megaman would dodge this attack. Protoman jumped backwards, and a huge Fireball shot down at Megaman. It hit directly. With that, Megaman disappeared. Then some text appeared in Megaman's place.

"Megaman, Logging Out." The battle was over. Protoman had one.

"Darn it!" Lan shouted. He unplugged his PET.

"Lan, you really should stop treating Megaman like a revenge tool." Chaud said coolly.

"I don't...I treat Megaman like a partner." Lan replied.

"Maybe...But I don't see that." With that, Chaud turned around, and walked away.

"That Chaud..." Lan said under his breath. He looked over to Maylu, and saw her running to Lan.  
"Sorry you lost Lan." She said.

"It's okay Maylu." Lan said. Maylu wrapped her arm around Lan's arm, and they walked to the guard.

"Can we come in?" Lan asked.

"What's your name?" The guard said in a deep and rough voice.

"Maylu and Lan!" Maylu replied.

"You two are a couple?" The guard asked.

"We sure are!" Maylu said, and kissed Lan on the cheek. Lan blushed.

"Ugh...Yeah. We're a couple." Lan said.

"Okay, go in." The guard said. He opened the door, and they both walked in. Yai was there, waiting for them. Chaud was next to her.

"CHAUD!?" Lan shouted, and fell down on his head.

"Um...Yai, what is Chaud doing here, anyways?" Maylu asked.

"Chaud's my date." Yai replied. Lan got back up on his feet.

"WHAT!?" Lan shouted, and crashed on his head again.

"Yeah, it's true...Chaud and I weren't really fighting all those times. Secretly, we both liked each other. And we both have alot of similarities!" Yai said.

"I see..." Maylu said. Her face got red, and she was jealous. She got Lan back up on his feet, and hugged him tightly. "Me and Lan are a real couple TOO!" Maylu said, her face still red.

"Err..." Lan blushed. "Maylu, what are you doing?" Lan asked her.

"Play along." She replied.

"Oh...Kay..." Lan nodded. "Yep! We both LOVE each other!" Lan laughed.

"LAN!" Maylu yelled quietly.

"Sorry..." Lan replied.

"Um...Really? I never thought you two liked each other...just best friends." Yai said.

"We could say the same for you, Yai." Maylu replied. Chaud flung his hair back.

"It's obvious she's faking." Chaud said.

"Err...No we're not!" Maylu said.

"Why are you doing this anyways?" Lan whispered to her.

"No reason..." Maylu lied.

"Anyways, it's great to see you here!" Yai said.

"Is Dex coming?" Lan asked.

"No. He had no girl to come with." Yai laughed.

"Well, when does the party start?" Lan asked.

"It HAS started. You two were really late." Yai replied.

"Oh...Right." Lan said.

"Yai, we should get going." Chaud said.

"Um...Right." Yai replied. She took Chaud's arm, and they walked off.

"Maylu, why did you do that!?" Lan asked.

"I was...jealous." Maylu replied. Lan burst out laughing.

"Jealous!? Haha! Why?" Lan asked.

"I wish I had someone like Chaud..." Maylu said.

"Someone like Chaud!? How could you respect that guy?" Lan asked.

"Not LIKE Chaud...just...a friend that's more then a friend."

"Isn't Yai your _best _friend?" Lan asked.

"Arrrgh! Lan, you don't understand! I mean like...a...a..."

"A what?" Lan asked impatiently.

"A Boyfriend." Lan fell on his face again.

"A...A...Boy Friend!?" Lan shouted. "Me and Dex are your boy friends!" Lan said.

"LAN! I don't mean like that!!!" Maylu shouted.

"What do you mean..." Lan's mouth dropped. "You mean...a _boyfriend_!"

"Yes...Lan." Maylu replied.

"I wonder...what kind of boys are you interested in...?" Lan asked. Maylu blushed, but tried to hold it back.

"Hmmm...I like...A boy who's cute, and has a great personality. And I have to know them..." Maylu replied.

"Oh, you mean like Dex?" Lan said. Maylu's face turned demonic.

"NO!" Maylu yelled.

"Okay...Calm down Maylu. I guess I'm not great with this kinda stuff, so let's enjoy them party!" Lan said.

"Um...Sure Lan." Maylu held his hand, and they walked off to their table.

"What's our Table Number, Lan?" Maylu asked.

"Um...Let me check the invitation..." Lan opened the card, and saw #23. "We're Number 23."

"Okay...Lets see..." Maylu searched the room. "There we are!" Maylu grabbed Lan's arm, and dragged him over to the table. Then they sat down.

"Hmmm..." Maylu looked at the candles. The lights were turned down. "This is so romantic Lan!" Maylu said.

"Yeah...I guess." Lan replied. Lan looked distracted. He was starring over at Table Number 24.

"What's up Lan?" Maylu asked.

"That guy at Table 24...I recognize him..." Lan replied.

"Oh yeah! He moved to ACDC Town just recently, didn't he?" Maylu said. She took a good look at the boy. He had black hair that was longer then LANs by a little, and a headband with a "Z" on it.

"He's pretty cute." Maylu said.

"Err...He's Okay..." Lan said. Maylu laughed.

"You're not supposed to say he's cute." Maylu said.

"Right...I wonder what his name is. Or if he has a Navi..." Lan said.

"Wanna find out?" Maylu asked.

"Sure!" Lan replied. Lan stood up. This time, Maylu didn't grab his arm. They walked over to Table 24.

"Hi there." Maylu said, shyly. The boy turned his head towards Maylu and Lan.

"Hello Lan Hikari." The boy said.

"Err...You know my name?!" Lan asked in shock.

"Yes...I do. I know all of your friend's names too. Maylu, is it? You're Lan's girlfriend...right?" He asked.

"Um..." Maylu blushed.

"Nope, we aren't dating. Why do you ask?" Lan asked.

"No apparent reason..." He replied.

"So what's your name?" Maylu asked.

"They call me...Tino." He replied.

"Ah...Tino. Cool name!" Maylu said.

"Well Tino...Do you have a Navi?" Lan asked.

"Yeah." Tino replied. He took out his dark red PET.

"What's his name?" Maylu asked. Suddenly, the Navi spoke.

"I'm MegamanZero.EXE." The Navi said.

"MEGAMAN!?" Lan shouted out.

"I thought you would reply like that..." Tino replied. "Yes, Megaman is in his name. Just like your Navi. You can call him Zero."

"Zero..." Lan said quietly. Possibilities rushed through Lan's mind.

"I have a feeling this isn't the last time I'll see you Lan Hikari." Tino said.

"Um...Sure! We should battle sometime!" Lan said.

"Maybe Zero should meet our Navis!" Maylu suggested.

"Good Idea Maylu!" Lan said.

"Yes...Wonderful idea. Let's jack into the AC Unit." Tino said.

"Um...Okay." Lan said. All three of them jacked their PETs into the AC Unit.

"Jack In, Megaman Execute!"

"Jack In, Roll Execute!"

"Jack In, MegamanZero Execute!"

Roll held Megaman's arm. Her pink outfit flashed at Zero's dark red eyes.

"Hi there Zero." Megaman said.

"Hi Zero, My name's Roll!" Roll walked closer to Zero.

"Hey." Zero said rudely.

"Err...Nice Sword." Megaman said, shyly.

"Thanks." Zero said. Zero seemed to be a Navi of few words.

"You're a great conversation starter..." Roll said sarcastically.

"I don't have time for this. Tino, jack me out." Zero said.

"Already!?" Megaman asked. "Can't we at least have a net battle?"

"Did you say...a Net Battle?" Zero asked keenly.

"Sure! As long as Lan and Tino are up for it." Megaman replied.

"I'll Jack Out..." Roll said, and disappeared with a pink light.

"I'm up for this Net Battle." Lan said.

"Me too." Tino said.

"I'll watch. This should be interesting..." Maylu said.

"Battle Routine Set!" Lan shouted.

"Battle On!" Tino said.

The scenery around Megaman and Zero changed.

"This is weird..." Megaman said. It looked like they were in a Lava Pit.

"Indeed." Zero lied. Zero had teleported them to an arena of his advantage.

"Let's do this!" Megaman said.

"Wide Sword, Battle Chip In! Download!" Lan shouted, and inserted the Wide Sword Chip.

"Hmph. That's all you got?" Tino replied, cocking one eyebrow. "Z-Saber, Battle Chip In! Download!"

Megaman's left hand changed into a wide sword. A Transparent green sword appeared in Zero's hand.

"That lame sword is all that you have?" Zero said.

"We'll see..." Megaman said. Zero dashed over to Megaman, and slashed at him, then returned back to his original spot before Megaman could even open from his eye blinking.

"Argh! How did you-" Megaman blinked again. Quickly, Zero dashed behind Megaman, and slashed at him. This time he didn't go back to his original spot. Megaman turned around, but Zero disappeared.

"Amazing! Your Navi is really strong!" Lan said.

"Why thank you Lan Hikari..." Tino said. "Z-Buster, Download!" Tino inserted a Z-Buster chip to his PET.

A gun appeared on Zero's other hand. Zero re-appeared behind Megaman again, and took two shots with his Z-Buster. Megaman screamed in pain.

"How did you..." Megaman couldn't even finish a single sentence. Before he did, Zero had attacked him again.

"Megaman! Stop talking! You have to find him before he attacks you! Download his attack patterns!" Lan shouted.

"Roger! Downloading..." Megaman replied. Quickly, Zero's attack data was inside Megaman's hard drive. Zero stood in front of Megaman. Neither moved.

"You can't beat me, Megaman." Zero said.

"Like I said...we'll see..." Megaman said.

"We certainly shall!" Zero yelled! With that, Zero re-appeared behind Megaman, but Megaman back flipped, and landed behind Zero, slashing him with the wide sword.

"Ack! How did you-" Before Zero could finish, Megaman fought fire with fire, and used all of Zero's tactics. Megaman shot with his buster a couple times, phasing Zero.

"You're good." Zero said. Megaman appeared in front of Zero.

"Thank you." Megaman replied. Before Megaman could do another "Zero attack", Zero started to glow a bright red.

"What's happening!?" Megaman asked.

"Prepare...For The Zero Virus." Zero said evilly. Quickly, five "Z" hologram viruses were shot at Megaman. Zero just stood there, laughing and glowing. Megaman made impact with four of the viruses. Megaman was stunned.

"There's no where left to run Megaman..." Zero laughed.

"Argh! Zero! I can't believe this...you're..." Megaman was interrupted.

"I'm The Zero Virus."

_**End of Chapter 1...**_


	2. Megaman X

**Megaman X**

"I can't believe it! You've been causing chaos throughout the net for three weeks!" Megaman shouted.

"Yes. Isn't it wonderful? I soon, shall rule the net." Zero replied.

"I won't let you do this." Soon, a screen appeared next to Megaman with Lan's face on it.

"Megaman! We have to delete this guy, and now!" Lan said.

"I know Lan...but he's got me trapped." Megaman replied.

"What can I do...?" Lan thought out loud. He searched through his Chip folder, but there was nothing useful. "Darn it!"

"Lan! Jack Megaman out! You have no choice!" Maylu said.

"Hikari will do what he wishes, Maylu." Tino said.

"Lan! Please!" Maylu was persistent. Lan nodded.

"Sorry Megaman...looks like we lose this time."

Megaman nodded.

"Goodbye Zero...for now." With that, a beam of light swept Megaman away, and text appeared in his place.

"Megaman, Logging Out." Zero stood there. His hair flew with the wind.

"Megaman...I will delete you. Even if it means destroying the cyber world...you will be deleted." With that, a red beam of light swept Zero away.

"Zero, Logging Out."

"Tino...I can't believe you!" Lan shouted.

"What is it you can't believe? That I created the Zero Virus?" Tino replied.

"You...created him!?" Lan shouted.

"Yes. Years of research...I finally learned about a legendary reploid who fought along side a legendary hero...X." Tino looked away from Lan. "His name was Zero. He was an 'A' Class Maverick Hunter. He was the top dog."

"And how did you..." Lan tried to finish, but he knew Tino would interrupt him.

"I simply found the "Zero Data". Dr.Wily goes back a long way...he created the reploid Zero. I simply made the Navi Technology of him."

"And his whole name was...Zero?" Lan asked.

"Yes." Tino replied.

"Then why is your navi named...MegamanZero?"

"Good question Lan Hikari. But I don't have time to answer. You will learn in time. Besides, you're spoiling the party." Lan had almost forgotten this was a party.

"Until next time...Tino." Lan shot at him.

"Until next time." Tino replied. Maylu grabbed Lan's arm, and walked him back to their table.

"Lan, this is serious trouble..." Maylu said.

"Yeah. And yet again, I'm caught in the middle of it. That Zero was pretty fixed on deleting Megaman..." Lan replied.

"Yes...I wonder why. I think we should talk to your dad about this." Maylu suggested.

"Good idea. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, and we'll stop by the SciLab."

"Okay then, is it a date?"

"I guess so...It's a date."

After that, the whole night went well. Lan tried his best to avoid Tino, and Maylu was so happy that she was finally going out with Lan. That is - besides the time when they went to Castillo. Chaud didn't speak a word to either Lan or Maylu the rest of the night, but Yai was eager to start dancing. So the music played, and they all danced. Maylu especially enjoyed dancing with Lan. Though Lan didn't yet notice it, Maylu had fallen for him. Finally, the party ended. It was time to go home.

"Great party Yai." Maylu said.

"Thanks Maylu..." Yai said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Lan asked.

"Hmm...It's nothing. But I feel strange being with Chaud. It's like the world flipped upside down, and now all of us have fallen in love..." Yai replied.

"What do you mean?" Lan asked." I haven't fallen in love...and I'm sure Dex hasn't."

"You mean you aren't going out with Maylu?" Yai asked.

"Err...Should I be?" Lan asked shyly.

"Umm...no. We aren't dating..." Maylu replied.

"I see...I guess it's just me then. Good night guys." Yai said.

"Good night, Yai." Maylu said.

"G'night." Lan said.

Lan walked Maylu home since Maylu's house was right next to his. They had a great night, and Maylu loved most of it. Be her mind couldn't get off the fact that Lan had no real feelings for her. Would they just be buddies all their life? Would they ever move on? Maylu wished she knew...but she had to make these things happen on her own. Tomorrow at the SciLab, Maylu would reveal what she had felt most of her life. Maylu put on her pajamas, and slipped herself under her bed sheets. Finally, she closed her eyes, and went to bed.

_"Hi Maylu." Said Lan._

_"What am I...doing here?" Maylu asked herself._

_"You're on a date...with me." Lan grinned._

_"I am? Oh...how did I forget..." Maylu replied._

_"It's okay...as long as I'm here...with you." Suddenly, Lan seemed more into Maylu. What had happened?_

_"Lan, are you okay?" Maylu asked._

_"I'll always be okay...as long as you're here next to me." Lan replied. Yep. Lan was definitely out of his mind. Maylu decided to play along._

_"I will always be with you." Maylu said._

_"So then...will you be with me forever?" Lan asked._

_"Yes...I will." Maylu hadn't noticed it yet, but she was in Lan's room. What was Lan planning on doing? The possibilities soared through Maylu's mind. She was too scared to think about it._

_"Why don't we lie down?" Lan suggested. He was obviously happy._

_"Umm...Sure." Maylu replied. She went onto Lan's bed. Lan came on, next to her. They both stared at the ceiling._

_"I wish it could be like this every night..." Lan said._

_"Like what, Lan?" Maylu asked._

_"Here...with you."_

_"It could be..." Maylu suddenly got closer to Lan. This was indeed strange. What was the sudden change in Lan's personality. It seemed as though Cupid had shot his arrows, and they all aimed strait at Lan. Suddenly, Maylu closed her eyes and smiled. She felt Lan's lips place over her own. She put one arm around Lan, and they slowly kissed. They did this for several minutes, holding each other so closely. But Maylu knew this was too good to be true. Suddenly, what had appeared to be a miracle was soon revealed to her._

It was all a dream. Maylu definitely approved of the dream, she had wished that had happened for so long. Thought it wasn't real, Maylu had gotten pleasure from that dream, and inspired her to make it a reality. She checked her clock, it was 7:00 in the morning. She heard knocking on her door. Maylu got up, and then she called out.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Lan, remember our date?"

"Oh, Lan...it's you."

"Can I come in?" Lan asked.

"Ugh...Sure." Maylu replied. She opened the door, and quickly realized she was still in her pajamas. Lan stood there and laughed.

"When you invited me in here I didn't realize you weren't dressed yet!"

"Hehe...Sorry. I better get changed." Maylu replied. Lan nodded, staring at her. "Why haven't you left my room yet?"

"Oh, Sorry!" Lan laughed, and walked out of Maylu's room, and closed the door.

_"Oh Lan...this day is going to be great!" _Maylu thought. She went into her closet. She shoved over passed her usual outfits, and looked for her best outfit for an occasion like this. She selected her white long sleeved shirt, and white skirt. Lan would be impressed. She quickly took of her pajamas, and put on her clothes.

"Lan, you can come in now." Maylu said.

"Oh, Sure." Lan opened the door. He was stunned.

"Wow Maylu, you sure look great!" Lan said.

"Thank you!" Maylu giggled. She walked over to Lan, and gave him a hug. "I can't wait for the day to start!"

"I think it just did." Lan grabbed her hand, and they walked out of Maylu's house.

They walked down the streets of ACDC Town, and searched for the Metro Line, which would take them to the SciLab. Maylu had planned on surprising Lan by taking him out to lunch afterwards. They finally saw the train come by, and they stepped in.

"Next stop, SciLab." Said the speakers.

"So Lan...you excited?" Maylu asked.

"Well, I'm pretty eager on figuring out about this Zero..." Lan responded.

"Yeah. I still wonder why he has Megaman in his name..."

"Uh Hu. It's strange...Because I noticed something when Megaman was fighting Zero."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Maylu asked shyly.

"Zero had Megaman's symbol on his ear pads."

"What? No way...he has the same icon as you!?"

"No...He had a "Z" Icon on his chest. But it's weird...like he has more then one icon."

"Yeah...Strange..." The train finally came to a stop.

"SciLab, please step off the train. Watch your step!" Said the speakers. With that, Maylu grabbed Lan's hand and they walked out of the Train. Here was the SciLab. It was a big Laboratory, and Lan's dad worked here. They were going to stop by Dr. Hikari's office and talk to him about Zero. They walked up the stairs, and talked to the secretary.

"Excuse me ma'am..." Maylu started. "Do you know where Dr.Hikari's room is?" The secretary looked at her, and then smiled.

"Yes, he's on floor three, room number 245."

"Thank you ma'am." Maylu replied. Once again, Maylu grabbed Lan by the arm and they headed for the elevator. The pressed the "up" button, and waited a long thirty seconds before the elevator came up. As they waited, they had time to talk.

"So Lan..." Maylu said.

"Yes Maylu?" Lan replied.

"Have you ever thought about your future...?" Maylu blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, who you're going to marry, and what will you name your kids...stuff like that."

"Well, I guess I've never thought of that before. I guess it will be interesting to see what happened along the way..." Lan said.

"If you had to marry someone...err...That you knew now...who would it be?" Maylu asked awkwardly.

"Hmmm...Why do you ask?" Lan asked.

"No...reason..." Maylu replied shyly.

"Well then, I would probably marry you, since you're the only single girl I know." Maylu blushed again.

"Lan, I wanted to ask you something-" Before she could finish, the elevator arrived. They both stepped in, and pressed "Level Three". They waited a few seconds, and they arrived at Level Three.

"What did the secretary say...? Room..." Lan started.

"Room 245!" Maylu replied. They walked down the large hallway, looking at each door number until they finally reached room 245. Lan knocked on the door.

"Dad, it's Lan and Maylu." Lan said. Dr.Hikari replied.

"Sorry, I'll be there in a minute!" He said. Lan and Maylu heard some rustling going about inside the room, and finally Dr.Hikari opened the door.

"Hello Lan, Maylu."

"Hey Dad."

"Hi Mr.Hikari!" Maylu said happily.

"What brings you to the SciLab?" Dr.Hikari asked.

"Can we come in?" Lan asked. Dr.Hikari forgot to invite them in, and signaled for them to enter.

"Come on in!" He said shyly.

Dr.Hikari let them sit on two chairs, and he pulled up another chair from his table.

"So why are you here, Lan?" Dr.Hikari asked.

"We have some important news...and a few questions." Lan started.

"Well, tell me..."

"You see...You know that Zero Virus that's been spreading around the to think of it, we still haven't discovered the cause of this yet..."

"I know. Me and Maylu just did." Dr.Hikari was shocked.

"When!? How!?" Dr.Hikari went mad with questions.

"We met the navi last night...and his operator. We found them at Yai's party." Maylu said.

"Please tell me what happened!" Dr.Hikari said.

"Yes...Well..." Lan started. "It's a long story. We saw that new kid at ACDC Town at Yai's party."

"You mean Tino? He seems to be a nice boy."

"Or so we thought." Lan replied. "This Tino is the operator of a Navi called MegamanZero.EXE."

"What!?" Dr.Hikari was shocked. "Did it have Megaman's icon?"

"On his ear pads...but on his chest he had a different Icon."

"This is certainly on with your story."

"Well, Megaman fought MegamanZero in a Net Battle, and we lost horribly. He would have permentantly deleted Megaman if I hadn't jacked him out!"

"Oh My! This is shocking!"

"Yeah...well, MegamanZero used an attack that shot out tons of these Zero Viruses at us...that's when we learned who he was."

"Why would he have Megaman's name though...it doesn't make sense." Dr.Hikari explained.

"We know...That's why we came to see you." Lan said.

"I'll do research on this Tino fellow and his Navi. It seems there's more then meets the eye for this boy..."

"Thanks Dad." Lan said.

"Thank you Dr.Hikari!" Maylu said. Lan caught his eye on an orange PET on the table, and a Blue Chip.

"What's that stuff on the table, Dad?" Lan asked.

"Err...Just an experiment." Dr.Hikari lied. He shuffled it over to the side. "If you really want to know what it's all about, I'll e-mail you sometime this week..."

"Um, Okay. Thanks Dad." Lan said. Lan grabbed Maylu's hand, and they walked out.

"So what are you planning on doing today, Maylu?" Lan asked.

"I want to go to this really cool restaurant for Lunch!" Maylu replied.

"Oh cool! So where are we going?"

"It's called 'Rainfalls'." Maylu said.

"Okay...where is Rainfalls?" Lan asked.

"We have to take the Metro Line, but it isn't too far from ElecTown."

"Okay then, let's go!" Lan ran to the elevator, a man held it opened for them. They went down to the main floor, walked out of the SciLab, and down to the Metro Line.

"We better buy tickets for Rainfalls..." Maylu said. She inserted 200 Zenny into the machine, and she recieved a ticket to RainFalls in return. They walked over to the train area, and waited for a train to come.

"It's cold in here..." Maylu said.

"Yeah, that happens when you wear clothes like that." Lan laughed. "Here, let me give you my vest..." Lan took of his orange vest, and gave it to Maylu.

"Thanks Lan." Maylu said. Soon, the train flashed through. Lan walked Maylu into the train, and they sat down.

"Next Stop, ACDC Town." The speaker said. They had about 20 minutes to talk now.

"Looks like we wont get to ElecTown for another 20 minutes..." Lan said.

"Um...Yeah..." Maylu replied, blushing.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Lan asked.

"Hmm...That Zero." Maylu replied.

"Yeah, it's strange...he has some sort of connection with Megaman." Lan said.

"Yeah...totally weird. And how did he take Megaman's Icon...and how did he-" Maylu was interrupted. The lights on the train went out, and tons of people screamed.

"What just happened!?" Lan asked.

"I don't know...it must be the work of a virus." Maylu replied.

"Everyone, remain clam." The speakers said. "Viruses are causing the train to go into un-controllable directions! The Navi force is on it!"

"The Navi Force...if that's Zero causing this, then those Navis are doomed!" Lan shouted. "We gotta get over there!" Lan grabbed Maylu's hand, and they ran to the front car on the train.

"Ma'am, we need to jack in and help those Navis!" Lan shouted. She nodded.

"We can use all the help we can get. Be careful, and hurry!"

"Lan, be careful..." Maylu said.

"I'll be fine. You stay close." Lan replied. He took out his PET, and jacked into the train control system.

"Jack In, Megaman - EXECUTE!"

Megaman suddenly appeared in the system. He saw Zero standing there, his long hair blowing in the wind. Then he looked to see hundreds of Navis deleted.

"Zero..."

"Why, hello there Megaman!" Zero said.

"Why are you doing this?" Megaman asked.

"The Net has only been an obstacle to me. Everyone on it was a challenge. But you, you are far stronger then the other Navis...once I delete you, I will be the best."

"Then you will stop the viruses from attacking the train system!" Megaman shouted.

"And why should I?" Zero laughed.

"I wont battle you otherwise." Megaman tried to threaten him.

"We'll see Megaman..." Suddenly, Zero disappeared.

"Where did he-" Before Megaman could finish, Zero had swiped his back. "Ahhgh!"

"Hehe Megaman...time to be deleted..." Zero laughed.

"No...never..."

Suddenly, Lan's PET shook. He got an e-mail from his dad. Lan quickly read it as Megaman and Zero battled.

"I got an e-mail!"

"Read it quickly, Lan!" Maylu said.

"Sure...It says..."

_Dear Lan,_

_It's showing Zero and Megaman's battle on the TV! I didn't want you to use this yet, but I have no choice. I've attached a program to this e-mail called "The Evolution System". This system will enable Megaman to evolve to a stronger level temporarily depending on his experience. I'm sure Megaman has just enough to harness this energy. But be ware: It hasn't been tested yet._

_-Dad_

Lan closed the e-mail.

"I have no choice...I have to use this program." Lan opened the attachment, and applied it to Megaman.

Suddenly, Megaman felt stronger. He started to glow a bright golden light. Zero was blinded by it, and walked back, shielding his eyes.

"What is that..." Zero asked.

"Lan...Thanks Dad." Megaman said happily. Soon, Megaman floated into the air. He glowed completely gold now.

"Megaman.EXE! Evolution, Activate!" Megaman shouted. Soon, the light faded away, and Megaman landed on the ground. But now...Megaman looked different. He had a red crystal on his helmet in the center, his eyes were dark red...he wore a black suit, with a dark blue vest on top of it, with blue boots and gloves.

"What are you!?" Zero shouted.

"I am...X." Megaman said. His voice sounded like the old Megaman, and another deep voice.

"No matter what form you're in, I'll delete you...X!" Zero shouted. Zero dashed towards the newly formed X. Before Zero could slash X, X disappeared. Zero looked around for X.

"Where is he!?" Zero asked.

"Right here." X appeared behind Zero, and kicked him away. Zero landed on the ground, and then X took out his buster, and shot several times.

"Aggh!" Zero shouted. "No! It can't be! Until next time...X." Zero disappeared with the swipe of a red light. Soon after that, X turned back into good old Megaman. He jacked out.

The lights turned on in the train, and the train went back on course.

"That's better..." Maylu said.

"Wow...That X guy was totally strong. Eh, Megaman?" Lan asked his PET.

"Yeah...I felt strange when I was X...it was weird." Megaman replied.

"Well, it's good that your back. Even though you became stronger then Zero, you seemed meaner then before. We'll have to limit the use of that program." Lan replied.

"Thank you Lan." The train driver said.

"No problem ma'am." Lan replied. He then took Maylu's hand, and they walked back into their train car. Then they sat down.

"Wow, these things seem to follow you Lan..." Maylu exclaimed.

"Yeah...they sure do. I just hope we can have dinner in peace now." Lan replied.

"Hehe...Yeah."

After a long conversation about the adventure Megaman just had, they had finally arrived at Rainfalls. They walked off the train to see a large restaurant building with water falls on the sides.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Lan said.

"Yeah, Yai told me alot about it. I hope you have some extra cash..."

"Sure do! I know how expensive these dates can get..." Lan said.

"Hehe, lets go in now, Lan." Maylu said. She grabbed his hand, and they walked into the building. They waited in the front entrance for a waiter to bring them to their table. Finally, a girl came over to them.

"Hello there, welcome to Rainfalls!" She said.

"Hi there!" Maylu replied.

"Hi miss..." Lan said.

"Call me Raine!" The girl said.

"How suiting for the name of this restaurant..." Lan joked.

"One of the reasons why they hired me was because of my name! Anyways, let me take you two love birds to your seats!"

"Sure!" Maylu said. The girl walked them to their table, and they sat down.

"This place is awesome, Maylu." Lan said.

"Thanks Lan...I'm glad you like it." Maylu replied.

"After this, I'll walk you home." Lan replied. Lan seemed to be getting more into Maylu, and realizing her true feelings for him.

"Well, let's order now!" Maylu said. She looked at the menu.

Lan and Maylu ate a late lunch, and they also left two hours later. They had huge conversations about their futures. Lan also ordered way too much food, and couldn't finish it. That was a big surprise, especially for Lan! They ended up leaving at about 3:00 PM.

"I'll walk you home, Maylu." Lan said.

"Well, it's not like you have much of a choice..." Maylu laughed. "You live next door to me."

"Oh...right." Lan laughed. They walked out of Rainfalls, and jumped back onto the Metro Line.

"So Lan...what do you want to do when you get older?" Maylu asked.

"Hmm...I'll probably work with Navis like my dad." Lan replied.

"I see..." Maylu said softly. Lan looked distracted. "What's wrong?"

"It's...X." Lan replied. "He's so different from Megaman. Even though he's way stronger...it's like he doesn't know me after that. Did you see how he creamed Zero without me even using a single battle chip?"

"Yeah, it was strange..."

"Anyways, I don't need you worrying about it. Let's just wait until the train gets back to ACDC Town..." Lan said.

"Um, sure Lan."

A few minutes after that, the train stopped at ACDC Town. Maylu took Lan's hand, and they walked off. They walked up the stairs, and left the Metro Line. They walked down the street corners until finally they made it to their houses.

"Well, I guess this is it..." Lan said.

"Yeah..." Maylu replied shyly. She blushed a little.

"Well then, let's make it a night to not forget!" Lan said happily.

"What do you-" Maylu was quickly interrupted by Lan's lips on her own. She closed her eyes, and put her right arm around his neck. He held her closley, feeling her heart beating.

"Lan..." Maylu said, blushing dark red.

"Good night, Maylu." Lan said. He left Maylu's doorstep, and walked to him own.

That night, thoughts still ran through Lan's mind that night. Now he had more to think about. Maylu, Zero, and most of all: X. It all came so fast towards Lan. So fast...and sudden. But Lan decided that was enough for one night. He gave up, and he went to sleep.

_**End of Chapter 2...**_


	3. An Evolution: Angel Zero

**An Evolution: Angel Zero**

That night, Maylu woke up early. She checked her clock. It was 6:00 AM.

"Roll...turn off the alarm system" Maylu said tiredly.

"Yes Ms. Maylu." Roll replied.

"I wonder why I woke up so early..." Maylu asked herself. "That night was amazing."

"It sure was Ms. Maylu!" Roll said. "What was it like...kissing Lan?"

"It was amazing...and also so strange..." Maylu replied. "I never thought it would be so awkward."

"Strange indeed, Ms. Maylu." Roll replied.

"Well, it's about time I got dressed." Maylu said.

"What's the hurry?" Roll asked. "There isn't much to do at 6:00."

"Yes, I know...Jordan's waiting." Maylu replied.

"Jordan?" Roll asked. "Who's Jordan?"

"A kid I met at school. We've become pretty good friends."

"And why is he meeting you at 6:00 in the morning?"

"Mom and Dad don't want him around. There's been strange rumours about him."

"Oh...well, have fun!" Roll said. Maylu got out of bed, and put on her normal clothes: A blue shirt, a blue skirt, and long black socks. Of course, with her favourite red shoes. Maylu slowly and quietly opened the door so her parents wouldn't hear, and tip-toed downstairs. Then she quietly opened the door to see Jordan sitting on the railing.

"Hi Jordan." Maylu said.

"Hey Maylu, let's get outta here." Jordan shot. Jordan looked like a nice guy. He wore a light green T-Shirt, and blue jeans. He had light blue eyes, and short blond hair.

"Um, sure." She replied. They walked away from the house, and sat down at the park.

"So what's up?" Jordan asked.

"Nothing...really." Maylu replied.

"Really? So when were you planning on telling me about yesterday." Jordan said. His expression wasn't as loose anymore.

"You saw us..." Maylu said slowly.

"Yeah. But " Jordan lied. Since the moment he saw Maylu, he had a crush. And big one.

"You're a great guy, Jordan." Maylu laughed.

"Heh, thanks Maylu. You're not so bad yourself..."

"So what do you want to do?" Maylu asked quietly.

"Let's just sit here and talk..." Jordan said. "Oh, what am I kidding. Want to net battle?"

"Sure!" Maylu said. They plugged in their pets into each other.

"Jack in, Roll Execute!"

"Jack in, Craftsman Execute!"

Suddenly, Roll and Craftsman appeared inside the net.

"Hey there crafts." Roll giggled.

"Hello, my lady..." Craftsman said politely.

"You make me feel so powerful." Roll joked.

"A powerful woman should feel powerful..." Craftsman flirted.

"So, what do you want to do?" Roll asked.

"I believe Master Jordan wishes for us to Net Battle."

"Then so be it." Roll replied.

"Video Spy, On!" Jordan shouted.

"What...?" Maylu asked herself out loud.

"You'll see, Maylu."

"I sure will...unless of course, Craftsman gets deleted before then." Maylu laughed.

"We'll see about that."

Quickly, a video lens appeared on Craftsman's chest. It shined in his white armour.

"Come and get me, Roll."

"Okay then!" Roll shouted. She ran at Craftsman, and then attacked him with her long sword. Craftsman dodged by moving out of the way.

"You'll have to be quicker then that, my lady."

"Hehe...we'll see." Once again, Roll tried to slash Craftsman, but he always dodged. Craftsman's speed was remarkable.

"Craftsman, show her the power of paint!" Jordan shouted into his PET.

"Roll, get ready!" Maylu shouted into hers.

"Miss Roll, as you may know...a true knight never hurts a woman. That's why I love my special ability so much."

"You special ability!?" Roll was surprised.

"Yes, and you're about to witness it!" Craftsman laughed. "Hold still, let me paint your picture."

"This isn't the time for-" Roll couldn't finish. She saw Craftsman take out two paint brushes, and started painting a copy of Roll in thin air. He painted her extremely quick and precise. Eventually, a red image of Roll appeared in front of Craftsman.

"This is my special ability." Craftsman said. "Meet Copy Roll, Miss Roll."

"What the-" The copy Roll laughed.

"Heehee...Goodbye my friend." The copy said. Soon, the copy started slashing a long sword at Roll. Quickly after that, Roll was deleted.

"Roll, Logging Out." Said a voice. With that, Roll disappeared.

"Jack out, Craftsman." Jordan said.

"Wow...Jordan..."

"Liked my attack, eh?"

"Sure did!" Roll said through her PET.

"Good battle, even though you didn't stand a chance." Jordan laughed.

"Sir Jordan, you mock these pretty ladies far too often." Craftsman said through his PET.

"Wow, this Net Battle took away a lot of time..." Maylu said. "I better get going home before my mom and dad wake up."

"Until next time, Maylu."

"Bye Jordan!" Maylu walked away, waving. Jordan just stood still. Soon, Maylu walked into her house.

"Lan...you won't keep Maylu forever." Jordan said. "And Megaman will pay for your actions." Jordan started to laugh.

"Sir Jordan, what is it you want me to do?" Craftsman asked.

"Delete Megaman."

Lan soon woke up. His PET's alarm went off.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Megaman on..." Lan said.

"You'll be late for school!" Megaman said. "Ms. Mari wouldn't be pleased."

"Okay, okay..." Lan said. He rubbed his eyes, and got out of bed. He quickly grabbed the same clothes he wore yesterday, and slipped them on.

"You're going to wear those...again?" Megaman asked.

"Their still good." Lan said.

"Okay, Lan..." Megaman said softly. Lan grabbed his PET, and walked downstairs.

"Hey Mom." Lan said.

"Hi there, Lan." Mrs. Hikari replied. "I've made you breakfast."

"Oh yeah, breakfast!" Lan said happily. He grabbed a chair, and saw a plate of pancakes. "Gotta love Mom's Pancakes."

"Yep, Mom makes breakfast great!" Megaman said.

"Sure does!" Lan said with a mouth stuffed with Pancakes.

"Don't eat so fast Lan!" Megaman said.

"You were the one who was in such a hurry to get me to school..." Lan said with more pancakes in his mouth.

"I...guess your right, Lan." Megaman replied.

"Where's Dad?" Lan asked his Mom.

"Another meeting at the SciLab." Mrs. Hikari replied.

"Again?" Lan said sadly.

"Yes, unfortunately." His Mom replied. After breakfast, Lan grabbed his bag, and walked out the door.

"Thanks for breakfast, Mom." Lan said.

"My pleasure." Mrs. Hikari replied. Lan opened the door, and left for school.

"Okay Lan, let's head over to school now." Megaman said.

"Sure thing!" Lan walked up his street, and walked over to the school. It was so close to his house. Lan walked in the door. He walked down the hallways, crowded with students, and found his locker. Lan swiped his key card through the lock, and it opened. Lan took out his books from his bag, and shoved his bag into the locker.

"I'm going to leave you here, Megaman." Lan said.

"Okay, have a good day a school! I'll go into sleep mode." Megaman replied. Lan put his PET into the locker, and closed it. Then he finally locked it. Lan walked towards his class room, and peeked into the door's window.

"Looks like everything normal, like always." Lan opened the door, and sat down at his desk.

"Looks like I'm early." Lan said happily.

Tino had been on his computer all night, searching through files. Soon, he found the HP Block to Dr. Hikari's HP.

"Looks like I've found something interesting to play with..." Tino said.

"Tino, this is that place where Lan downloaded the evolution system from." Zero said.

"The evolution system, eh? That's how he evolved into that other navi. He creamed you."

"I don't need to be reminded, Tino." Zero said.

"Whatever, let's break this HP Block, and do a little evolving of our own." Tino said.

"You plan on stealing the evolution system?" Zero asked.

"Yeah. If Megaman could beat you so easily with that program, imagine what damage we could do with it." Tino laughed.

"I see where you're going Tino...well then, it's time for some busting." Zero laughed evilly. Zero simply slashed at the HP Block with his Z-Saber, and it broke in half.

"Be careful Zero. The SciLab wouldn't be this easy to break into...there are bound to be some guards somewhere in the HP." Tino said.

"Don't worry, I'll slice 'em." Zero said calmly.  
"Go for it." Tino replied. Zero walked into the HP, and saw several green navis blocking the way in.

"This will be too easy." Zero said.

"Stop right there!" One navi said.

"Hmm...Make me." Zero said, and sliced through the navi with his Z-Saber.

"What!? How did he beat NaviA so easily? Men, retreat!" A navi said. All the navis teleported away.

"Simple task." Zero laughed. Zero started walking through the HP, and soon saw a glowing diamond, hovering from the ground.

"This must be...The Evolution System." Zero said. He was dazzled by the sight.

"Grab it, Zero." Tino said.

"Sure." Zero responded, and touched the green diamond. "Download this onto your PC."

"Roger Zero, I'm downloading..." The download bar slowly moved. "How did Lan download this so quickly?" Tino asked himself.

"It came through with the e-mail. It was already on the PET." Zero replied. Tino waited, and finally the program was downloaded.

"Too easy." Tino muttered. "I'm copying this onto a battle chip. That way, we can use it all the time."

"Roger, Tino." Zero said.

"Jack out, Zero." Tino said, plugging out the cord from his PC to his PET. Tino took a blank battle chip, and inserting it into the download box. Quickly, the box flashed, and Tino took out the chip. The chip now had a picture of an "E" with a diamond on it.

"How about we try this thing out Zero?" Tino asked.

"Go for it, Tino." Zero said. Tino nodded, and inserted the Battle Chip into his PET.

"Activate Evolution System." Tino said. Soon, Zero started glowing bright gold. He floated into the air, and started taking a different shape. However, red text appeared on the PET.

"Warning! Too much EXP Gained! System...Over load."

"Darn it! Zero, are you okay!?" Tino shouted into his PET. Zero didn't respond, he stayed in the air for a good 20 seconds, when suddenly, he had finally changed.

"Hehehe..." Zero laughed.

"Wow, Zero..." Tino was amazed. Zero now had two voices when he spoke, the normal Zero voice, and a deeper voice. He had a large spike pointing down for his chest, and took large claws floating next to both sides of the body. Zero had the same head as before, but blue and green code sparkled above his head. Two giant feet also floated below the spike body, each foot having three claws stick out. Finally, four giant angel wings appeared on Zero, two on either side.

"My name is...Angel Zero." Zero spoke.

"Angel Zero, it's time for some X Busting." Tino laughed.

"Yes...I'll destroy X. I'll deal with Megaman, and X will be forced to battle me!" Zero said. "And I know just how to get Megaman to fight me..."

Lan sat in class, Maylu sat at the desk next to him. Jordan sat at the desk behind Lan, grumbling at the sight of him. Jordan tried his best to hide his feelings for Maylu.

"Now class, let's look at this problem on the net board. Healing Navi wrote 5 X 8. Now ask yourselves this: What number is added to 5 in order to get 8?" Ms. Mari said to the class. Yai raised her hand.

"Yes Yai?"

"X will be equal to 3 if 5 X 8." Yai replied, grinning.

"Yes Yai, that's correct." Ms. Mari said. "Now class, send a piece of blank paper through the download slot on your desk to download today's homework." Everyone took out a piece of blank paper, and placed it through the black slot in their desk. A few seconds later, a page full of questions appeared on the page.

"I love when the paper does that." Dex said.

"Hehe, it's normal Dex. Stop living in the 21st century!" Lan laughed. Suddenly, the lights turned off. The room was completely black. Many students screamed.

"What's going on, Lan?" Maylu asked.

"I don't know...it must be the work of another Virus." Lan replied.

"Class, settle down!" Ms. Mari said. No one could see anything. Suddenly, they heard Ms. Mari scream. Then, they heard Maylu scream. Soon after that, the lights turned back on. Ms. Mari and Maylu had disappeared!

"Maylu's gone!" Lan shouted.

"And so is Ms. Mari!" Yai yelled. Then, writing appeared on the Net Board. It said:

"Lan, if you want your teacher and your girlfriend to live, jack into the Net Board now!"

"Grrr..." Jordan was extremely mad, along with Lan.

"I'll save them." Lan said.

"Lan, I'll help." Jordan offered.

"No Jordan, it might be too dangerous..." Lan said.

"Grrr...Fine Lan." Jordan lied. Jordan planned to jack in soon. Lan ran to his locker, opened it with his Key Card, and took out Megaman.

"Lan, I got an e-mail! Maylu and Ms. Mari are in trouble!" Megaman said.

"I know, we have to save them!" Lan shouted. Lan ran with his PET, not closing his locker, and ran into the class room. He jacked into the Net Board. On the Net Board, it showed Megaman inside, and then...a new figure appeared. Lan hadn't seen him before, but he recognized him: It was Zero.

_**End of Chapter 3...**_


	4. Megaman Trapped: The X Soul

**Megaman Trapped: The X Soul**

Lan stared in disgust at this new Zero. It looked like Zero, but it's body gradually turned into a spike. It's arms changed into giant floating claws, and it's legs and feet turned into giant foot claws. It also had a strip of code, floating above it's head, with four angel wings on either side of Zero. Zero didn't look much like a navi anymore, but like a huge virus.

"What are you?" Megaman asked, staring at the newly formed Zero.

"I am Angel Zero." Said Zero with two voices at once.

"You look and sound like you've used the Evolution System..." Megaman said.

"That's because I have."

"What!?" Lan didn't believe this. He kept staring at Zero. "How did he get dad's program!?" Soon, the class door opened, and Tino walked into the room.

"It's all about the power, Lan." Tino said. "It was easy breaking into your father's HP Cube."

"How did you...?" Lan couldn't understand it all.

"Zero's abilities were so high, that he could break HP Cubes." Tino said. "Zero simple destroyed it, and defeated one of the security navis."

"This is...impossible." Lan couldn't believe it.

"That's because your Megaman could never have broken into an HP...even if he wanted to." Tino laughed.

"Teach this kid, Lan!" Yai yelled out.

"Or maybe I will." Chaud appeared behind Tino. Tino's eye pupils turned into tiny sized seeds. Tino turned around slowly.

"Well, well...if it isn't Chaud, the official net battler?" Tino said slyly.

"Stop this foolishness, Tino." Chaud said.

"Hold on, Chaud." Jordan got up from his seat, staring at both Chaud and Tino. "There's no way Protoman can destroy Angel Zero alone. And it's obvious you aren't one to battle with others. Team work is the only way." Jordan walked closer to them all.

"You mean...we have to use all of our strongest abilities, and fight together." Lan said.

"Exactly. But let's see how strong Angel Zero is first...we need to know what we're dealing with." Jordan said.

"Okay. Megaman, you show this guy what Net Battling is all about!" Lan shouted to his PET.

"Yeah, Lan!" Megaman shouted. He stared at Zero. He had a tough expression on his face. Zero simply laughed.

"If you think you can defeat me with this simpleton, go ahead. Try me." Zero laughed again. Megaman started to dash at Zero, roaring. Zero simply flashed his eyes at Megaman, and instantly, green beams came shooting from his eyes. Megaman fell down from the impact.

"You...didn't use a battle chip..." Megaman said weakly.

"Evolutions don't need battle chips. They can't use them either." Angel Zero looked at Megaman, grinning.

"What do you mean...?" Megaman couldn't believe it.

"Go ahead, you try. Evolve Megaman, evolve. It's the only way." Zero said.

"He's right Lan..."

Lan nodded.

"I guess we'll have to use this thing again..." Lan said sadly.

"Show this fake who's boss!" Dex cheered.

"Chaud, help him!" Shouted Yai. Chaud looked at Yai, and smiled.

"No Yai. Let's see what this evolution system can do." Chaud suggested. Yai groaned. Lan searched through his chips, and took out the Evolution Chip.

"Evolution Chip, In! Download!" Lan shouted.

Soon, Megaman started to glow bright gold. He floated above the air, and started to change shape. Then glowing stopped after that, and Megaman fell back to the ground on his feet. But this time, he was X.

"So this is the final evolution." X said. It seemed to Lan that the evolution navis had automatic knowledge on the evolution systems true abilities.

"Heh, X...it's good to meet you. Now that we've set aside those weaklings, Zero and Megaman, how about we battle?" Zero asked. Zero's eyes grew wide, and veins were see able.

"Sure Angel Zero. But you should know, the victor will be me." X said.

"We shall see X." Zero started laughing. "Now I will show you why weaklings always loose!" Instantly after that, beams appeared from Zero's eyes. This time, they were grey. They hit X directly, and then a see-through soul version of Megaman emerged from X. The Megaman Soul started to drift away, and then fused with Zero. Zero's left claw turned into a giant blue buster gun.

"What did you do to Megaman!?" X shouted.

"I simply took him from your body, and added him to mine." Zero laughed. "After all, once Zero and Megaman are united, the true reploid will soon emerge. Reploid: There was that phrase again.

"He said reploid again!" Lan shouted. He looked at Tino. "You used that term at Yai's party." Tino grinned.

"Yes. It's a shame you don't know about the ancient reploids. Centuries ago, Navis still existed. Except these Navis operated on their own. These Navis also roamed the earth. There was no cyber world at this time. All the Navis died, but their Souls were preserved. Several Navis today, are reincarnations of the ancient reploids." Tino said.

"And you have an ancient reploid navi...?" Lan asked.

"We both do." Tino grunted. "All your navis are special. Haven't you noticed? Their true strength is beyond imaginable. When they existed, a reploid named Megaman X helped save the world from mavericks with his partner, Zero. Mavericks are the viruses we know them as today." Tino said. Everyone's mouth dropped.

"Megaman X...? This keeps getting weirder and weirder." Lan said.

"Why don't we just enjoy the show." Tino suggested. They all looked at the screen. There were no operators involved in this fight. It was a battle of the evolutions.

"Zero and Megaman...A true Reploid? You mean...MegamanZero." X was shocked.

"Yes...Zero's true name is MegamanZero.EXE, but his name didn't fulfill the requirements. Now that Megaman has been united with him in my soul, the true MegamanZero will walk the cyber world...and everyone will fear him." Angel Zero laughed again. "And there's no stopping him now! If you even were able to defeat me...Megaman would be destroyed with me."

"No! I can't destroy Megaman!" X shouted. Soon, a new navi appeared. It was Craftsman.

"Who are you...?" X asked.

"My name is Craftsman. Sir Jordan requests that I defeat this Angel Zero..."

"No! You can't! Megaman is in there!" X shouted.

"This is exactly why I must delete him. Two destroyed for Jordan. Jordan wants them both deleted." Craftsman said.

"Jordan! What did I tell you..." Lan said.

"I don't take orders from you. And stop speaking to me like you have any authority over my life. Step off." Jordan said.

"Craftsman can't defeat me anyways." Angel Zero shouted. "Your attempts will fail!"

"Sir Jordan simply requests that I try. And if I die this day, it will not be for waste. It will be for honour." Craftsman said.

"Then you shall die honourably!" Angel Zero shouted.

"Craftsman, you can't defeat him. Even if we could defeat Angel Zero, Megaman would be deleted. Jack out, now!" X shouted.

"No. I shall win!!!" Craftsman jumped up, trying to hit Zero's head with his paint brush, but Zero shot his eye lasers before Craftsman could get near him. Craftsman fell on his back.

"Please...defeat him." Craftsman said weakly.

"I'll damage him all I can. But never will I delete Megaman." X dashed up towards Zero. He took five shots at him with his X buster. It was useless.  
"His armour is strong..." X couldn't dent it with his buster. This was bad.

"Maybe I should give you a taste of Megaman's medicine!" Angel Zero shouted. He raised his left hand, and aimed it at X. The large buster started to glow, and then shot out a giant blast, directly hitting X.

"Arrgh..." X couldn't stand without falling again. "I must...do...something."

"X, you have to jack out!" Lan shouted. "There's no use in deleting him anyways! It will only destroy Megaman!"

"Yes, Lan." With that, X disappeared with a bright light-blue light.

"Craftsman, get up! Delete this fool!" Jordan shouted to his PET. "Do it for Maylu!"

"You think Maylu will like a fool like you!?" Lan shouted to Jordan. Jordan turned to Lan slowly.

"What did you call me...?" Jordan shot back.

"You heard me." Lan said.

"Stop it guys!" Yai shouted. It was no use. There was no setting these two strait. Lan's PET started beeping.

"Lan, don't you think this isn't the time to argue over a girl?" X asked. Lan nodded.

"I'll deal with you later." Lan pointed at Jordan, nodding his head. He walked through the door, bumping Tino's shoulder on the way out.

"Fools..." Tino said quietly. Tino walked out the door as well. Yai walked over to Chaud and grabbed him arm.

"This is really strange..." Yai started. "Everything's coming at me too quickly."

"Yai, this Angel Zero is dangerous. Try to avoid Tino at all costs." Chaud replied. Yai nodded.

Lan walked down the hall quickly. Too many things were rushing in his mind. He had to set his priorities strait: First thing, save Maylu and Ms.Mari. Where were they? Where could Lan find them? They had to be close.

"X..." Lan said softly.

"Lan, I know. I have alot of explaining to do. I know I'm not your Navi, but I'll have to do. First we have to save Maylu and Ms. Mari!" X shouted.

"Yeah. But where are they?"

"A cool feature of the Evolution System enables me to detect the areas where Navis I have recently seen are. If we find Roll, we'll find Maylu...and hopefully Ms.Mari." X said.

"I know, but if Tino has Angel Zero, don't you think Angel Zero would warn Tino about that?" Lan asked.

"Unless...they want us to find them." X shot back. Lan turned a corner in the hall, still walking quickly.

"If they want us to find them, then so be it." Lan replied. Lan walked out the school doors.

"Activate Navi Detection System on target: Roll." Lan said to X.

"We're going to have to be careful, Lan." X replied.

"I know, X. But we have to rescue Maylu and Ms.Mari at all costs!" Lan shouted. Lan held the PET in front of him, pointing it north.

"Okay...Roll Detected! Janitor's closet!" X replied.

"Let's go then!" Lan ran over through the hall, and passed 3 doors, which seemed to be 100 to Lan. Then he stopped when he saw the label "Janitor's Closet" on one of the doors, and nearly crashed into the wall. He tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Darn it...let's see if they can hear me." Lan started. He got his voice ready. "Maylu! Ms.Mari! Can you hear me!?" There was no answer.

"They're definitely in there...It's detecting two human bodies inside the closet. Tino must have tapped their mouth's shut." X said.

"We have to find that key!" Lan shouted. "Do you have anything to help us find it, or open it?"

"Is there a Jack In Slot?" X asked. Lan scanned the door, a noticed a Jack In Slot under the doorknob.

"Yeah! You want me to jack in?" Lan asked.

"Yes. A Navi should be in there. We can talk with him...maybe he'll let us in." X replied. Lan pulled out the plug from his PET, and plugged it into the Jack In Slot.

"Jack In! X, Execute!" Lan shouted. With that, X was inside the Janitor's Closet Operation System.

X appeared with a bright white light. X searched the room, looking for Navis.

"Let's see..." X started. "There we are!" X spotted a Normal Navi a few yards in front of him.

"Who's Here!?" The Normal Navi asked.

"It's...a friend. We need you to open the closet!" X shouted.

"Master Zero wants no one to pass! You must destroy me to get through!" The Navi shot back at X.

"If it's a fight you want, then prepare for deletion."

Lan looked at his PET.

"No X! You can't delete him! He's under Zero's control!" Lan shouted. X didn't respond.

X took out his Buster, and started shooting at the Normal Navi.

"Arrgh! That hurt!" Shouted the Normal Navi. "You will pay from your crime! Master Zero will rule the Net!" With that, the Normal Navi charged at X. X quickly disappeared, and ended up behind the Normal Navi. X aimed his buster.

"You lose." X said, then shooting his buster. Instantly when the Normal Navi was hit, he disappeared.

"That seemed a bit too easy." X said to himself quietly. He started walking around. "Doesn't look like it's unlocked! Darn!"

"HeeHeeHee. Master Zero shall rule the Net!" Said a voice. No one appeared. It was just X.

"Where did that voice come from!?" X asked himself.

"Here!" Said the voice again. X turned to his side, but no one was there.

"Here!" It said again. X turned to the opposite side, but no one was there.

"Prepare to be deleted Mr.X!" Suddenly, the Normal Navi appeared again. But this time, it was evolved using the Evolution System. It had a bright green crystal on it's forehead, and wore a black suit, with a green vest, green gloves, and green boots. He looked similar to X, but he was green, and his face looked more machine than human.

"What the..." X shot out. "Zero used the Evolution System on you!"

"Heeheehee...Yes Mr.X! I hope you enjoy your end." The Normal Navi said. "Call me...Nega."

"Well then, Nega. I'm sad to say this, but even though you have evolved - you're still no match for me." X said cockily.

"We will see!" Nega said. "Now it is time...to end!" Nega dashed towards X, but X used the original "disappear" trick. And of course, he appeared behind Nega. X kicked Nega down to the ground. Nega moved away from impact, but didn't fall.

"Heehee...Mr.X. Time to perish!" Nega's left hand started to glow purple. Then he raised his hand, and aimed it at X. "Death Blow!" But before Nega could attack, he started to explode. "What!? I it! It's destroying me!"

"Humph. Nega couldn't even control the Evolution System." X said. With that, Nega exploded, and there was no trace of him left. X heard an unlocking sound.

"Jack me out, Lan." With that, he was jacked out with a light.

"Don't do that again, X." Lan said.

"I'm sorry Lan, but that was what I had to do. Zero had controlled him. Now let's open the door. Lan reached for the knob, and opened it. Lan saw Maylu and Ms.Mari. They were tied to chairs, and their mouth's were taped.

"Ms.Mari! Maylu!" Lan shouted. He ran over to them, and ripped the tape off their faces. "I'm glad your back!"

"Lan! You saved us!" Maylu shouted. "Can you un-tie us now?"

"Sure." Lan nodded. He started un-tying Maylu.

"Thank you Lan for coming to get us!" Ms.Mari said happily.

"No sweat." Lan said.  
"Actually, there were several sweats." X said through the PET. Lan continued to un-tie them until they were both freed.

"Now we should find the class, and leave the school at once!" Ms.Mari suggested. Lan nodded.

"Right, let's go!" Lan said. Lan ran out of the closet, and to the classroom. Maylu and Ms.Mari were behind him. But as they were turning the corner, they came to a hault. It was Tino.

"Where are you three going?" Tino asked.

"Tino, get out of the way!" Lan shouted. Tino laughed.

"Lan Hikari...save your class mates. Save everyone. But you know...it's all just to destroy you." With that, Tino walked off. Lan, Maylu, and Ms.Mari all turned to each other, then looked back to find Tino gone.

"We have to get the class, now!" Maylu shouted. They continued running, and finally found their class. Ms.Mari opened the door.

"Students, leave the room now, and follow me in a line!" Ms.Mari called out. All the students, who were at this time scatted around the room in shock, quickly formed a line behind Ms.Mari, including Lan and Maylu. Ms.Mari started walking through the school, and out the doors. As they walked, Lan started talking to Maylu, Dex, and Yai.

"Oh Boy..." Lan said.

"What's wrong, Lan?" Maylu asked.

"I don't know what to do...I saved you guys, but Megaman is still gone! I need to save him!"

"Don't worry Lan, we'll help!" Dex said.

"Yeah Lan. We're going to be behind you 100!" Yai shouted.

"Thanks guys...but I don't want you getting hurt." Lan replied.

"Lan, stop with this hero act! We're all in this together!" It was Jordan. Jordan started laughing.

"Jordan..." Lan said. "I'm sorry about...earlier today..."

"It's cool." Jordan started. "But you have to stop with this thing about you having to do everything for yourself. I'll be more then willing to help you rescue Megaman. As long as...I can Net Battle him in return."

"Sure thing!" Lan replied, happily.

"Lan, we're almost out!" Dex said. Ms.Mari walked out the doors, with the students following behind.

"Students! Go home! Don't come to school until I e-mail you all!" Ms.Mari called out. With that, all the students ran home. Lan, Maylu, Dex ,Yai and Jordan gathered around near the school.

"Well, now that school is out of the way for now...we can concentrate on saving Megaman." Lan said.

"Okay. I suggest we all head home, get our navis at their best, and meet back here tomorrow!" Jordan said. Everyone nodded.

"Let's meet at ACDC Area 3 around...6:00 PM." Maylu suggested. Everyone nodded again, and walked home.

_**End of Chapter 4...**_


End file.
